


Double Agent Yuuki-Chan!

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Comedy, Crossdressing, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Mishima Yuuki Centric, Mishima Yuuki Deserves Better, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Akechi Goro, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slowly Gets More Serious, as a good friend said ‘I will take a hammer and FIX the canon’, well it’s more than yuuki just can’t say no to these idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: With Futaba on their team, the phantom thieves are feeling more secure. However, a certain detective prince is poking deeper and deeper into their business, and they can’t figure out if he’s a good kid in a bad situation, like Makoto, or just as corrupt as the rest of them. Not wanting any innocents to be hit in the crossfire, the thieves call in a favor with their favorite phanboy to go scope things out and talk things up. But in order to get Akechi to drop his guard, Yuuki’s gonna have to do something a little extra.Crossdress.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. The Upper Limit of Crazy

Yuuki figures that he’s a pretty tolerant guy. He’s kinda in a perpetual state of ‘this might as well happen’, y’know? Summer break isn’t even over yet and he’s: Become an unwilling accomplice, almost gotten expelled, gotten saved by actual vigilantes, found out your childhood best friend, your classmate, and the new guy are actual vigilantes, become a vigilante himself, made a whole ass website, found out magic exists and there’s an entire other world out there, almost gotten expelled again, gone on a power trip for a second, improve himself, gotten his website hacked, improved his website to ward off hackers, and met mister Sakura’s shut-in daughter under the absolute worst circumstances. And that’s not even counting the stuff that’s happened in between heists.

(We don’t talk about Operation Maidwatch.)

But still, there has to be a limit, doesn’t there? Where you stop being a people pleasing pushover and start going apeshit? Yuuki has reached that limit of course. Several times. But apparently there’s another limit. Which is the limit of crazy bullshit that these people you call your friends and teammates come up with.

“You want me to WHAT?!” He shouted, getting a disapproving glance from Makoto.

“Yeah, it’ll be great! I know you can do it, Yuu-kun!!” Ryuji cheered.

Yuuki sat down and put his face in his hands. How... does one even respond to this level of bullshit. This is insane. And he’s sitting in a room full of vigilantes at the regular vigilante meetings that he’s invited to attend, as a Phantom Thief himself, though he doesn’t have a Persona. God. Somehow even knowing about that mess wasn’t as crazy as what they’re suggesting.

“I don’t see what’s so crazy about it!” Anne shrugs. “Get into some girl clothes, work the Yuuki charm, get us some info! I can even dress you up for maximum cuteness!”

“I don’t see how you don’t see how crazy this is! You want me to crossdress as a girl and talk up the _detective prince himself_ for information!”

“I know it’s crazy, Mishima-kun, but it’s for the greater good.” Makoto sighed, looking about as done with the original trio’s shenanigans as Yuuki felt.

“I think it will work, actually. Your body structure and face are very feminine. Your entire aesthetic is so androgynous that clothes are the only true indicator of your gender. You could very easily pass as a girl.” Yusuke says.

“Yusuke, I appreciate you, but that’s not the point.” Mishima sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s warding off a headache.

“I think we know you can do it, Yuuki. I mean, during Operation Maidwatch, you—“

“ _We don’t talk about Operation Maidwatch._ ” Yuuki hissed in a low warning.

Akira put his hands up in peace. “Alright, I won’t. But we all know what you’re capable of. You have natural charisma, especially when you’re fully awake. I think we could manipulate that to our advantage. People are statistically more open to pretty girls asking them questions, and Futaba’s nailed down his most frequently locations. We could set you up in a café, you ask if you can sit with him, and it goes from there. It might not work, but there’s no consequences if it doesn’t. He doesn’t know you, and it’s unlikely anyone will recognize you once we’ve dressed you up.”

“You make it sound so logical. I hate it when you do that.” Mishima complained, still rubbing his temples. He sits up, glaring. “Fine. What happens if it does work?”

“Then we’ll see where it goes. We need as much information on him as we can, and he might not be truthful at first. This could be a long term operation. But we need you to get close to him.”

“So... you want me to catfish the detective prince. Beloved by dozens on tv.”

“It’s not like you’re really tricking him. Clothes are clothes. You’re still acting as you would normally.” Anne piped up.

“Not the point.” Mishima glared.

“Yuuki, if you do this, it would help us immensely to figure out if Goro Akechi is simply someone who’s in the wrong place at the wrong time, or if he’s someone we need to target. We want to avoid any more casualties at all costs.”

Mishima paused in his anger. He thought of Shiho, broken on the pavement. He thought about being the one to have lead her to her doom. He thought of bruises and sore and cuts. He thought of the fact that last year, his yearbook picture still featured him with bandages all over him.

“...I understand. I’ll do it.” Mishima finally decided.

The three original thieves cheered. Mona meowed.

Yuuki sighed in defeat. Mona came up to him and started nuzzling his arm, and Yuuki smiled a little, petting the magic cat that he could not hear talking. “Can I at least get a choice in what I wear?” He asked.

“Of course, Mishima-kun!” Anne reassured. “I promise, I won’t let you go out until we find something you’re completely comfortable with.”

Mona meowed. Ryuji nodded. “Not a bad idea, fish breath. Mona said he can ride in your bag with you when you go, in case you need backup.”

“Well... I guess that works a little better.” Mishima mumbled.

Soon he’s bidding everyone goodnight, but he’s still in a daze. As he catches the train home, he tries to clear his head, but he can’t quite get over his shock. What did he just agree to? And why was he so opposed to it, anyway?

Sure, there’s the usual fact that he’s a GUY, and guys aren’t supposed to be in girls’ clothes. The fact has been hammered into his head for as long as he can remember. But... well. He doesn’t like to think about the reason why.

Because of Operation Maidwatch.

The time where Ryuji and Akira literally got on their hands and knees and begged him to dress up in a maid costume. And he’d agreed, because he just wanted to get them to hush. Just grin and bear it, get it over with. But...

Yuuki startles as his stop is announced, and quickly hurries off the train. He walks home, alone in the pale moonlight. He’s always felt safer at night, somehow. The moon has been more welcoming to him than the sun has ever been. The sun is for kids who are good and normal. But there’s something wrong with Yuuki. He just knows it. In the sun, he just burned. So he prefers to walk around during the night than the day. Not like anyone could hurt him if they tried.

He and Ryuji, they were used to people ambushing them on the way home. That’s why they’ve walked together for the past several months. They know how to fight off attackers. They know how to defend themselves. And... Well. He subconsciously pats the airsoft pistol tucked into his waistband, a gift from Akira. He can protect himself.

He finally gets home. No ones there, because of course they aren’t. His mom and dad are never around. They never noticed him, not even when he was literally covered in bandages.

So Yuuki mostly takes care of himself. He ate at Akira’s, so that’s one meal he doesn’t have to worry about. He heads up to his bedroom instead. He puts down all his stuff, being extra careful with his laptop bag.

He finally works on getting his clothes off, and it’s process. He takes off his slippers, then his pants, and finally wiggles over of his shirt. He looks at himself in his cracked mirror. He looks... like a guy. Which is a good thing, right? Without clothes, he looks plenty manly. Maybe. He might have plenty of muscle, both from volleyball and fighting back, but it was lean, not bulky like Ryuji. He wasn’t pretty in a pretty boy way like Yusuke, who he did spend time wit. He wasn’t mysterious-looking, like Akira. He was just... himself. A guy. A boy. With all the parts.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, and it made him feel weird to think about it for too long. So he simply decided not to. He climbed into bed, not bothering with pajamas. Not like anyone was here to see him. With the moon shining through his window, he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki gets ready to enact this ridiculous plan. Goro meets a very pretty girl.

Anne’s room is, unsurprisingly, very full of makeup and fashion products. It’s messy, things thrown haphazardly around, but Yuuki hangs out in here enough already that he knows how to get around. Still, this is a little different than cram studying or playing Mortal Kombat. At least Ann is happy.

“Ohmigosh, this is going to be great! I haven’t gotten to help anyone pick out clothes in a while!! Makoto’s too prickly and Futaba is... herself, so I haven’t gotten to help dress up someone since—“ She pauses, looking stricken.

Despite his current, exasperation, Mishima is quick to comfort her. “It’s okay, Ann. I know. I miss her too.”

Ann nods, stiffly, and starts rifling through her closet.

Mishima glances at Mona, perched on the vanity in which Mishima is currently sitting at. The cat seems to give the approximation of a shrug. “You could just talk to her, you know. More than just checking in. Like, actually talk to her.” He tries to gently suggest, a little shy.

“I... I dunno. I’m afraid she doesn’t forgive me. I wouldn’t blame her.” Anne is gripping the sides of the dresser tight.

Mishima has an upward limit for bullshit, and that pushes it. “There’s nothing to forgive, Ann. She doesn’t blame you. Neither do I, for that matter. She doesn’t even blame me. I talk to her about these things, you know. She misses you.”

“I know. I’m just... scared. But... I’ll work up to it. Eventually.” She takes in a deep breath. “First thing’s first, we need to get you dressed up!”

She first pulls out a tight fitting, sleeveless white dress. “Absolutely not.” Mishima deadpans. She drops it to the floor unceremoniously.

“Okay, then?—“ She holds a strappy black top. Mishima blushes and shakes his head.

“Do you have anything more... innocent, maybe?” Mishima suggests.

“Hm... oh! I have an idea.” Name digs deep into her closet. She pulls out a light blue oversized hoodie, the color of a clear sky.

“I like that one, actually.” Mishima concedes quietly.

Anne grins. “Oooh, fairy kei it is!!” She puts the jacket on her beg and continues digging. Onto the bed goes first a pair of galaxy print tights, a white tank with the phases of the moon on it, some light blue and pink sneakers, and, of course, a multicolored skirt in mostly pastel cool colors of blue, purple, and yellow. Mishima approves, though the skirt still makes him blush.

“By the way, what is Operation Maidwatch? I know you don’t like it when Ryuji and Akira mention it.” She asks curiously as they pick out accessories.

“I— Um.” He splutters before sighing. “Promise to keep it a secret?” He asks weakly.

She nods firmly.

Mishima sighs again. “Well. Me, Ryuji, and Akira wanted to see a maid. Like, the cute ones. We couldn’t, though, and almost got caught trying, but then, Ryuji had a ‘better idea.’ And that idea was... for me to wear the maid costume. And I said no, but they both begged on their hands and knees and— I just decided to do it and get it over with.”

Anne was staring at him with huge eyes. “You... were a maid?! I wish I could have gotten pictures.” She says finally. “But... if you’ve already crossdressed before, why are you so against it now? Was it that bad? They didn’t do anything to you, did they? If they did, I will absolutely kill them, just say the word.”

“N-no! Nothing bad happened. But that’s what was so weird. I didn’t feel bad about being in girls’ clothes. All those two did was hush over me the whole time and tell me I looked _better_ than the actual maids. And that made it worse, because, even though I was embarrassed, I looked in the mirror, and... I didn’t hate it. I wasn’t mad, or mortified, or anything negative. I looked at myself in a dress and gloves and stockings and I felt things that I’m not sure I’m comfortable even thinking about. And not sexually, no. If it was sexual that would be an easy explanation. But this wasn’t that. And... I don’t like to think about it. Which is why I TRIED to swear them to secrecy.” He finally explains.

“But they’re both idiots, huh?” Anne finished his thought. He looks at her, and they share a moment of solidarity over being the voices of reason between the four of them.

“You don’t have to do this, though. If it makes you that uncomfortable.” Anne offers. “I can make up some excuse for you, so it doesn’t look like you chickened out.”

“I really appreciate that, Anne, I do. But I’ll be okay. I need to do this. Both for the good of the phantom thieves, and to figure out what’s going on with me.” He says, determined.

Anne smiles gently. “Well, no matter what happens, I’m proud of you, Yuuki. You’re way stronger than I am.”

“Only if you mean physically. I could pin you down, sure, but that’s the only way I’m stronger than you.” He retorts.

“Oh hush and get in the bathroom so you can get dressed.”

As he gets undressed in the bathroom, Anne quickly hands him a white bra with thin straps. “Just in case!” She says with a wink at Mishima’s burning face.

He carefully puts on the bra, then all the clothes, including a much shorter and thinner pair of briefs so the stockings won’t look bunched up. He makes sure to tuck himself carefully, and when he’s done, there’s no bulge. He looks in the mirror, and a girl stares back.

She looks just like him, with tiny bags under his eyes and healing scars all over. But she’s... beautiful. He briefly wonders if she really is him. But that’s when Anne knocks on the door.

She comes in, and they chat idly as she does light makeup and puts his accessories on him. In the mirror, he now sees a completely different person. Or is she?

She’s wearing a silver headband with a light blue bow and a crescent moon in the middle, and her scars and and eyebags are gone. This girl has lightly pinked cheeks and light lip gloss, but nothing else. She looks innocent. Sweet. Cute. The sort of girl you wanna be nice to. Mishima can’t help but think that’s the best kinda girl to be, for no real reason. Tucked into his tights is his airsoft gun, just in case.

He stands up, and grabs the silver messenger bag that Anne prepared for him. He walks back to the vanity, and pets Mona’s head, listening to him purr contentedly. It makes Mishima smile, before he opens up the bag, and Mona hops in. Mishima puts the bag on his shoulder, and Anne walks him to the door.

They hug briefly, but once out the door, it’s Mishima’s mission.

—

Akechi is in one of his normal cafés this morning. It’s a normal day, which means he’s taking a quick break from the veritable swamp of work he’s had to do. Between the case, his schoolwork, and Shido, he hasn’t had too much time to himself. He’s exhausted, barely hanging onto his sanity. But he’ll keep up the nice boy act until he dies.

He’s interrupted from nursing his coffee when footsteps tell him that someone is approaching. He looks up, and blinks. There is a very pretty girl in front of him.

She has short, navy blue hair and and a sweet face with just a touch of blush and lip gloss. She’s dressed in fairy kei fashion, but mostly in blues, with a bit of a moon theme going on. She’s flat chested, but that’s honestly the least of Akechi’s worries.

“You’re Akechi Goro, right?” She asks timidly. “Could I sit with you, please?”

He suppresses a sigh. That was one of his worries. A fangirl. Well, she’s at least polite. And he doesn’t mind looking at her. So he plasters on his patented TV smile and humors her. “Of course, please do.”

She sits across from him, carefully placing her messenger bag beside her on the booth. She looks very nervous. The next words she speaks surprised him.

“Can I ask you a few questions about the phantom thieves case?”

Akechi blinks. “Do you have any information on them?” He asks quizzically.

“I’m not sure. I wanted to see what you knew first, in case what I know is things you already know.” She says, voice quiet but firm.

This girl had officially intrigued him. “Well... We don’t have much. The victims of them simply blurt out their wrongdoings, providing proof and even outting others in the process. It’s a bit of a mess, considering all the corruption cases being opened up because of this. As far as we can tell, they’re a bunch of rebellious people making a mess for everyone.” He dismisses.

“That’s not true!”

Akechi startles at the outburst. The girl looks furious, hands having slapped the table. She seems to realize what she’s done, and bows.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell! It’s just...” She straightens up somewhat, and bites her lip. “I... was involved directly in the Kamoshida case.”

Oh shit. Akechi puts a hand to his mouth, knowing his eyes are as wide as saucers. He feels like a complete idiot. He’s looking her over again, and he knows that she being directly involved in _that_ case as a pretty, young-looking lady can only mean one thing. He isn’t heartless, despite him sometimes wishing he was. He was the one to confirm the evidence of that case, and his heart goes out for this girl and what she must have suffered. But... he has to confirm it. For the record.

“You mean... you were on the volleyball team?”

The girl swallows hard, then nods. Goro’s heart twists painfully. “I’m... so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you. In your situation, the phantom thieves must be heroes.”

“They are.” She says quietly. “Kamoshida didn’t... he didn’t treat me like the girls. I wasn’t pretty enough. So instead, he just made me do his bidding, and took his anger out on me. I was always bruised and bandages, but no one said anything. In my yearbook picture from last year I’m covered in them. But he said that if I quit that he’d kill me. So I did his bidding. I spread horrible rumors, and did horrible things for him. And if he wanted a girl, I... was supposed to bring them to him. And he forced me to... to...” Tears drip on the table. Foundation is cleared by tears, showing light eyebags and still healing scars.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anymore. I understand. What you went through was... horrible. Deplorable. No one should ever have to go through that, and you are so, so strong, not only for surviving that, but for telling me. I know that my opinion probably means nothing to you, but I am so happy you’re alive.” He asks, trying to be gentle, not for the camera but because this girl needs it. At this point, he’s confirmed that this girl is absolutely essential to the Kamoshida case, and to the Phantom Thieves case. But that isn’t the only reason he puts his hand on hers and comforts her through her tears, straining his sympathy as far as it can go. This girl isn’t just important to the cases, but is also someone he needs to protect. Because she’s just too much like he used to be. She’s innocent, damaged, vulnerable. A lightbulb on the verge of blinking out, a flower withering slowly. He wants to protect that light, to protect her, and help her grow. Help her be better than he turned out to be. Because no one should have to go through this alone. Not like he did.

If he can protect one person, just one, then he will protect her, Shido and his secret dealings be damned. He wants to hug her, hold her tight and tell her it’ll all be okay, but they’ve only just met. It would be inappropriate.

“What’s your name?” He asks, gently, as gently as he can.

She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. “M-Mishima. Mishima Yuuki.” She tells him, then suddenly looks terrified.

He puts his hand back on her wrist in the best gesture of comfort he can give. “Mishima-san, I won’t tell anyone else what you told me except people I trust with my life. It will be kept top secret within the police force. I won’t tell anyone I don’t trust about you, but it would be a tremendous help if I could see her again. As a key witness, what you saw could be incredibly important in solving these cases and putting Kamoshida and other criminals behind bars for good. I’ll keep your name top secret, because if anyone knows that you’re working with me, they might target you. That can mean anyone from the corrupt people we have to look into, to the thieves themselves. Mishima-chan... ah, is it okay if I call you that?”

It’s a small victory, as she blushes at the name, and nods. It’s stupidly cute, making Goro’s bleeding heart clench. Part of him wants to beat himself up for getting attached so quickly. “Would you be alright with working with me on this?”

She pauses, and then nods, gently. “Yes. I’m okay with that.”

“Thank you dearly, Mishima-chan.” He writes down his number on a napkin and presses it in her hand. “I need to go, as this information needs to be confirmed and recorded as soon as possible, but I promise I’ll get back to you. Please feel free to call me or text me at any time, if you need help.”

She smiles, sweet and tearful. “Thank you, Akechi-san!”

His heart melts like sugar in a rainstorm. He smiles, true and genuine. As he leaves, the sun shines down on him, and he thinks of how he’s found such a delicate blossom to protect from the cold, hard, world.

—

Meanwhile, in his room, Yuuki screams into a pillow. He’s still in Anne’s clothes, and Anne is with him, trying her best to comfort him, alongside Morgana. But Yuuki, to say the least, is panicking. He got so distressed over thinking about Shiho that he had said his _real name_.

“Hey, it’s ok! Look on the bright side! Yuuki is a gender-neutral name!” Anne tried to assure him.

Yuuki screams again.

“Yuuki, seriously, it’s fine. You’re safe. Even if he figures out that you’re a guy, that doesn’t mean everything is ruined. At the most he’ll just block your number. No harm, no foul.”

Yuuki finally looked up, seeming very tired. “I guess you’re right. It’ll all be fine.” He smiles wearily. His phone dings. It’s a message from Akechi.


End file.
